Children Of The Past: Chibi Time Travel
by Chibi-Ra-Chan
Summary: When chibi fever strikes Again, it forces Ren, Horo Horo, And Tamao to care for chibified Hao, Yoh, Anna and Lyserg! But how can they handles 2 year olds if they can't even Handle themselves? Sequil to Children of the past: Twin Troubles! Chappie 2 up fin
1. Shell shocked

Things at the Asakura hause were starting to get back to normal. When as normal as you can have with six shamans that is.But it was there normal.They had a cycle there. Tamao makes the food Horo devorining everything She made. Anna yelling at him, Hao trying to look up Anna's skirt whille she did this, Lyserg screaming death threats at him, Yoh would stop both Hao and Lyserg and Ren would call them All idiots. Same old Same old.

Of course it had been only a mounth since the last mystreus out break of "Chibi Fever" as they all called it. and as far they they were consered they were perfectly fine with this.

But like the world ever listened to what they wanted.

Ren, Tamao and Horo Horo went to the store. Ren looked as if he had been forced to go and he had. Originaly Tamao was the only one who was going to go shopping, but Horo wanted to pick out the food he liked. But then Anna didn't really trust Horo Horo around food or Money so She made Ren go to baby sit them.

"I don't see why I needed to come you guys are perfectly able to watch yourselfs" Ren Mummbled.

Tamao Sighed.This was going to be a long trip. She glaced over at Horo Horo who was trying to make with tounge reach his nose.

Ren also saw this "I stand corrected YOU Can't take care of yourself....." the comment was directed to our favorite blue haired shaman.

The Ice shaman stuck his tounge out at Ren."At least I don't get in a fight with the gel every morning and lose."

Tamao sighed again as the boys fought over who had better hair. Personaly she thought that the argument was stupid and this would have been a much quicker trip If she went alone.

'Why do I get stuck with them?' she asked herself. 'This is almost as bad as ponchi and conchi' Horo Horo and Ren fought until they reached the store.

Thats Where Tamao had enough.

"Mines better"

"No mines better"

"Mine"

"mine"

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP!!!! MY HAIR IS BETTER THAN BOTH OF YOURS SO I WIN!!!!!" Tamao had a sudden out burst. Ren quirked a eyebrow and Horo Horo looked scared

"Someones been hanging out with the Ice Queen to long" Horo whispered to the other boy "Tell me about it..."

OoOo

"Rise, Miso, Soda..I think thats All" Tamao said to her self as she payed the chasher and dragged Horo Horo out of the store in the shopping cart.

"I can't belive you got stuck in the cart" Ren said as he shoke his head in pitty. Horo Horo who had his head jammed in to the cart was trying to pull it out. He finally succeded, and was now rubing his head

"How was I supposed to know that I was to old to ride in the stuipid Cart!?!" Tamao shoke her head "Horo Your fourteen it's pretty obvious" she let ot anouther Sigh 'I'll never go shopping with them again.....'

OoOoOo

"WEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEE HHHOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMEEEEEEE!!!!" Horo yelled as soon as they walked into the house. Ren imedatatly hit him over the head. "Must you be so loud?" Ren asked annoyed. Horo Horo nodded and began helping Tamao put everything away. "It's part of the job describeion" Tamao shoke her head and started to cook dinner. "I wonder where the others are?" she asked in hopes it would make them stop fighting. Horo and Ren shruged "Anna probalaly gave them both some training and went out herself....." Ren added. Horo Horo hoped om the sofa and started to watch T.V.

After dinner....

"That was deliusus Tamao!!!" Horo Horo Told the pink haired girl after his 6th bowl of soup.

"Wow...." Ren was stunned, and Tamao was as well...

"Urm thanks?" the door bell suddenly rang. Tamao excused herself to to go get it. when she opened the door there wasa simi old woman with long brown hair.

"Hello I"m Illene Bridger(1) and I was just walking my dog when I found this adorible bunch of Children in my yard and I think I've seen them here before do they live here?" she moved aside and there was four little children no older than 3 sittinng on the grasss. Two little boys that looked identical, A blond girl with short, stubby ribbioned pigtails. And one that last one who's gender could go either way, had green hair

Tamao was kinda shooked at first but she managed to shake her head slightly."Oh thats good, well take good care of them. they grow up so fast you know...." with that Mrs. Brigear walked away.

Tamao quicky picked up the children and took them inside. "Ummmmm guys I think you should come out here....."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What happend to them?!?!?" Horo asked.

"NOT AGAIN!!!" Ren screamed.

The green hair chibi giggled. "But there much younger than before they're only Babies......." Tamao added. 


	2. Chibi's With Pwoblems

Children of the past: Chibi Time Travel

Chapter two

A/N: There is no excuse for me this time. I have pushed this chapter away for so long and for that I am sorry. Well lets get a move on.p.s I'm going to give you a little info about the chibi cast and their little quirks.

Hao: Your basic toddler trouble maker. His game of chose is hide and go seek, trust me don't challenge him. Hao's pretty much the leader of the chibi group except for the fact he's Afraid of the dark, clowns, and Anna. He still has a security blanket and will hit/and/or Bite anyone who tries to take it.

Yoh: Energetic, sugar high, and oblivious to rules.Yoh isn't really scared of anything besides Anna. He's hao's best (and only) friend. Like most chibi's shiny things easily distract him. Accident prone.

Anna: A bit of a brat. She's very very selective at who's aloud to go near her. For some unknown reason, she hates Tamao and has as crush on Ren. She likes to believe she's the boss (much to Hao's frustration). She has a soft spot for the twins. Anna likes to suck her thumb or who evers finger is available at the moment.

Lyserg: Your resident crybaby. He has a bit of a sharing problem as well. For some reason him and Hao keep fighting over a rattle. no one knows who's rattle it really is.

OoOo

"Well I am not, and I repeat NOT changing any diapers." Ren said turning away from the chibis. He was sucked into this whole little kid thing once and he was not in a hurry to return anytime soon.

Chibi Anna Began to cry. "uh dear..." Tamao said rushing to pick her up. "There there little one, it's okay Ni Chan Tamao is here." Anna's crying didn't stop and it seems the chibi was getting more violent as she bit tamao shoulder. The pink haired girl let out a yelp and dropped the Anna on the couch.

"Oh dear this is going to be harder than I first thought..."

Ren and Horo raised an eyebrow, but ignored Tamao.

Ren looked skeptical but picked up the Asakura twin with a bright yellow blanket by their diaper. He was completely unable to figure out which one was Hao and Which was Yoh, considering the fact that there was no difference between the two at such a early age. Yoh (or Hao) Started balling. "uh where's the off button on this thing?"

Horo Horo Rolled his eyes. "Ren your holding him wrong!'' He reached over and took the chibi from Ren "You have to hold them like this." He properly cradled the child's head.

Both Tamao and ren Shot him surprised looks. Even Chibi Lyserg and the other unidentified Asakura Boy looked up at the Ainu.

"What? I had to take care of Pirika when she was little so I had to learn this stuff! God! Why are you so surprised?" Both Tamao and Ren exchanged glances, as if mentally asking, 'why wouldn't we be surprised?'

Their thoughts where interrupted when Chibi Lyserg began crying. It seems the other Asakura twin had stolen his rattle. Tamao sweatdroped. "Hehe...I'm going to guess that one is Hao..."

Before Either of the others could answer Chibi Anna started crying as well, this made Yoh think something was wrong so he started crying, and Hao just wanted to make noise so he join in on the chaos.

Everyone put their hands over there ears. "Damn they are waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay to loud!" Ren yelled over the screaming chibi's. Tamao tried to Calm Anna down but, Anna won't even let Tamao near her.Horo Horo tried next to tame the chibitzed tyrant. At least he got close.

The blue haired shaman put Anna on his shoulder. "There there Anna calm down..." 'Please lord make her shut up' he thought in his head. For a moment Anna stopped crying. As did Yoh, Lyserg and Hao.

Horo Horo's victory was a short lived one though. "See guys you just have to know how to-" His sentence was cut off as Anna threw up her lunch on his shoulder. Chibi Hao and Yoh burst into laughter along with Ren. Tamao even started to giggle. Lyserg just didn't seem to get what everyone was laughing about so he just consentraited on getting his foot in his mouth. (AWWWWWWWW)

Anna began to cry again. Tamao tried to take her so that Horo could clean himself up but again Anna began to bit her. "You know Tamao I just don't think she likes you that much." Ren said board. Seriously these children where getting on his nerves.

"Yeah Well i don't see you trying to help out much!" Horo Stated hand over the crying girl to Ren.The purple haired shaman looked at him like he was nuts. "Me? What am supposed to do with her?"

Tamao and Horo Glared at him. Ren let out a sound along the lines of "Humph!" But took the Small blond."um Hi..." Anna stopped her tears to look at him strangely. "Uh please stop crying?"

The other two shook their heads, this was hopeless. There was no way in Hell Anna was going to listen to Ren. "I'll get the Aspirin..." Tamao said preparing her self for a very long long LONG head ache. But Horo Horo stopped her.

"Tamao look..." Her eyes widened. Ren was still holding Anna, but she wasn't crying. Actually she was sucking on his finger, while drifting of to sleep.

"What?" Ren said glaring at the other two.

"How did you do that? She hated us...Well she hated Tamao..." The Chinese Shaman rolled his eyes. "I just asked her to stop cry and she did. I think she trying eat my finger though..."

Horo Horo had a thought. He picked up Hao and began to speck to him. "Okay Hao don't grow up to be an crazy ego manic bent on destroying the world." The chibi looked at him like he was crazy then hit him over the head with Lyserg's Rattle.

"well that was worth a try.." Horo put Hao down and collapsed on the sofa. Yoh climbed up on the sofa with Hao and his blanket not far behind him. Soon both Horo and the twins were snoring.

Tamao sighed "I guess we should let them sleep then..." She looked up at the clock. 11:37 'Wow it got late fast' she thought picking up the drowsy Lyserg and put him on the sofa as well.

"Ren you should put Anna down to sleep as well." Tamao offered. "I can't"

The pink haired girl quirked an eyebrow. "Ren I know you've gotten attached to her but she has to sleep-" "No I mean I CAN"T Anna won't release my finger!" he said in a frustrated whisper. For emphasis he tried to pull his finger away from her put she bit down on him. Ren Barley manged to hold in a curse. "See?"

"Then you have to take her to bed with you." Tamao said plainly as if it was the most obvious Answer.

"No! I will no such thing!" he tried to put on the sofa but as soon as she left his arms she began to cry. For fear that she would wake the other toddlers up, He picked her up again. Rolling his eyes he said "Fine!" 

Tamao sighed. "This is going to be a very long process."

She had no Idea how long of a process it would really be...

OoOo

A/N: hehehehe For some reason I like this chapter a lot. I'm sorry if it's a little bit short but...oh well. please reveiw and tell me what you think!

Ja ne,

---Anna


End file.
